


At Least She Tried

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapped, Other, PEACH GOT KIDNAPPED AGAIN WHADDYA KNOW, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peach gets kidnapped again. At least she tried to save herself, right?
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	At Least She Tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMoon2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/gifts), [agoldengalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/gifts).



> Dedicated to my faves again please love it. There’s a lot more effort here I think
> 
> Originally written by japanken: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken

It was late in the afternoon when a yellow toad warned Peach of an ominous floating ship in the sky with Bowser’s face on it. Her heart skipped a beat but she remained calm. There were many tactics to avoid it from happening again. First, once the ship had come a bit closer and Peach began to panic, she said, “Deploy the canons!” And so the Toads got right to it. They unloaded their canons, one on either side of the main castle and began to launch the bullets. They hoped to knock the ship out of the sky or slow it down, but no such thing happened. Once all of the bullets ran out and the canons were useless, Toads came back, breathless and shaken and scared. 

“Everybody, calm down,” she soothed gently. “We’ll be fine. We will just raise the protective barrier over the castle that Rosalina gave us, remember?” 

And so the second method was carried out swiftly by the toads. They marched in single file to the basement and pressed the special red button that raised a big semi circle barrier over the entire castle, its magic glowing and sparkling in a mystical blue light. 

Now Peach relaxed a little, her nerves eased and she took a seat in the banquet. Then she heard noises. Terrible, loud explosion noises. Little did she know that Bowser and his henchmen had successfully broken through the barrier and were invading the royal premises. 

Suddenly, the castle shook violently and pieces from the ceiling fell down on the castle’s inhabitants. Peach wanted to cry, and the toads wasted no time in doing so as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. 

“Toads, collect yourself!” She stood up and glanced out of the window, catching sight of little henchmen trying to break through the castle’s roofing. She began to hyperventilate. 

You’re the princess. Your people need you. Pull yourself together. Give them orders! 

“Worry not, Toads. Rush now and tell Mario and his brother Luigi that we are in trouble!” She spoke cheerfully. 

Two toads rushed to the main hall to find a phone, five more left in a group to go find the plumbers themselves. 

But it was too late. Peach knew there was nothing more she could do. The roof was lifted right from the castle by Bowser himself. Peach cowered under his scrutiny and fire breath. 

“Have you come to kidnap me again?” Peach screamed up to the gigantic creature. Toads ran and screamed and cried for their lives. 

“Spot on, Princess,” Bowser cackled evilly. “There’s no one to save you now. I’ve got you right where I want you.” 

“Well go on then, take me now.” She retorted bravely. “I’m not afraid of you, you beast. Mario will come save me anyway.” 

Bowser laughed again, this time with a bit more angst in it. 

“They can’t come save you if I’ve killed them!” 

Peach’s heart shattered. Suddenly her bravery and hope had vanished. She wasn’t getting out this time. No more go karting and no more tennis and no more parties. Just sad isolation and Bowser. His words echoed in her head. 

“What…” 

“Now come on, Princess.” He reached his enormous hand down and grabbed her. He carried her all the way to his ship as she cried. Once they reached the ship, Bowser’s evil henchmen handcuffed her and tied her to a pole.

Princess Peach got a nice view of her castle- her dear castle all ripped to shreds. Ruined. Her people scurried around under her. There was nothing she could do. 

At least she tried.


End file.
